Of The Future
by fklasdfj
Summary: The kids of the Konoha Nine, Team Gai, and The Sandsibs take the genin exams. Wrote for school. Sucks. NaruSaku KibaHina ShikaTema NejiTen R&R please


A twelve-year-old boy was walking down the street towards the academy with his hands in his pocket. The academy was the place where young boys and girls learned to be skilled ninja. The boy, whose name is Arashi Nara, was going to take the final test in the academy. Arashi had a high ponytail and his hair was sandy blonde and at the tips of his hair were chocolate brown. He wore a greenish jacket that covered a fishnet shirt. If he passed this test, which he sure he was going to, he would become a genin. Genins were the lowest ranking ninja; they did the worst missions, like chasing cats, walking dogs, painting fences, and many more boring missions. Arashi really didn't mind that. His friends always sad he was lazy. He didn't think he was lazy, just unmotivated. I guess you could call him hyperactively lazy, unlike his younger brother Kumo Nara who was just plain lazy. When you pass the test you are also put on a four-man team, it was more like two boys, a girl, and their teacher but it's easier to say four-man team. Arashi learned not to be sexiest like his dad, Shikamaru, because it would hurt. Let's just say his mom, Temari, didn't like that very much.

As Arashi was walking down the street, he didn't notice his long time friend Ryuu Inuzuka , who was one year older then him and already a genin.

"Hey Arashi-san, how's it going?" asked Ryuu.

"Good I guess, just going to take the final exam, troublesome." A bored Arashi answered.

"Are you always bored or something?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

The rest of the walk was quiet. When they finally reached the academy, Ryuu spoke up again.

"Well I'm off to go train with the team, hope you do well on your exam. See ya later."

"Hn."

"Lazy ice cube."

Arashi walked into the building and lazily walked into the classroom and set down. Oddly, after taking so long to get to the academy he was the first one there. Ten minutes later people started coming in. Hitori Hyuga and Buki Hyuga came in first. Hitori had long hair black that was in a very lose pony tail while his youger brother also had black hair and a half bowl cut that looked like it had be cut like that a few months ago. Hitori was the coldest person you could have every met while Buki was hyperactive and always seemed to be in a good mood. Then Inochi Yamanaka walked in looking around, then saw Hitori, ran up, and set down next to him. Inochi was in love with the emo Hitori. She had long blonde hair that was in a high ponytail. Next, his brother Kumo Nara walked in. His brownish hair was in a short messy ponytail. He looked half-asleep. He probably just woke up it was just like him. Lastly, Kemari Inuzuka ran with her puppy Kuromaru (kuro-black), in thinking she was late, but Iruka-sensei wasn't even here yet. Kemari had sholder blade length messy brown hair. Then just after Kemari set down Iruka poofed in to the room.

"Okay as you all know this is the final exam and you must pass this exam to become a genin. The test will be on bushin you must make four complete bushins to pass then you will get this headband." Iruka-sensei said as he pointed to the headband on his head. "First up is Buki Huugya" Buki got up and walked over to the door. Five minutes later, he came back with a huge grin on his face. The exam went like this for the next thirty minutes. Then finally, everyone was done and Iruka-sensei walked in "Congrats, you all passed the final exam to become genin. Tomorrow you will meet your jounin sensei and your team."

Arashi walked out with his brother and Kemari. Of course, Kemari will not shut up. "My dad is going to be so happy"

"Yeah I heard Kiba was going to be a sensei this year." Kumo said. Arashi wasn't really paying any attention to the conversation. Once he and Kumo got home, they noticed another pair of shoes by the door. Arashi suddenly became less icecubey and ran up stairs and onto the roof. There he saw he mom and dad lying on a large bench witch they added so his dad could watch the clouds during his free time. His mom had just gotten home after a month long mission and they hadn't been able to see her and missed her greatly.

"Mom your home!!" Arashi yelled.

"Yo" she replied coolly. Arashi ran up and set down next to his dad. Kumo came up and set down next to his mom a little later. They had a happy family moment spent watching the clouds.

Sry about the suckyness of it i had 2 write a freewrite 4 school me had writers block so this came out once again sry hope 2 get some reveiws and yes i am in this story and yes kemari is the daughter of kiba so 2 help out i will give u all the kids in this story and there parents and name meanings

arashi(storm)-shikatema

kumo(cloud)-shikatema

ryuu(dragon)-kibahina

kemari(i made this 1 up but the name means furball oddly)-kibahina

hitori(alone)-nejiten

buki(weapon)-NEJITEN

inochi(i made this up 2 cuz i couldn't think of anything and it means life)-shiino

Naruto characters belong to kishimoto

kemari ryuu and arashi belong 2 me

hitori belongs 2 my cuz and the rest me and her share


End file.
